The New Initiative
by Winston Thacher
Summary: Together, that's how they'd done everything. Every time they'd get knocked down, they'd pick each other up. But the Accords was the powder keg that split them apart. Lines were drawn, sides were chosen. Now that the Avengers were no more, what will it take for a new team to be assembled?


****The New Initiative****

 **Vol. 1:** ** **The New Initiative****

 ** # ******1:**** ** **Aftermath****

* * *

"Why not Ross; because of the Sokovia Accords, Capt deserted us and then broke his team out of the Raft." Tony explained to the former General.

"But quitting the Avengers isn't going to change any of that, especially now at a time like this. You're the face supporting the Accords, even if you quit, the bill would still be passed, and anyone in a mask or costume would be arrested on sight." Secretary Ross argued against his special consultant.

When the Avengers were formed, it was with the purpose of a team of extraordinary individuals protecting world stability from inner and extra-terrestrial threats, and to work with the peaceful interests of the world rather than a specific country or organization. The candidates for such a team were the invincible armored Iron Man, the world's first superhero Captain America, the indestructible Hulk, the Mighty demigod of thunder Thor, the deadly superspy Black Widow, and the golden archer Hawkeye. The first time the team had assembled was when the God of Mischief, Loki, had invaded the Earth with an army of hive-minded aliens known as the Chitauri. Despite winning against impossible odds, the Avengers were scrutinized by the public and ultimately blamed for the massive amount of property damage and loss of life during the Battle of New York.

Things only got worse with the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infiltrated, and ultimately destroyed by Hydra, a terrorist paramilitary organization bent on world domination. Finding and destroying Hydra bases one by one, the Avengers eventually found Loki's Scepter at a research facility in the European country of Sokovia. Led by the Supreme Hydra, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, they were conducting human experiments with the Scepter. Two of the first proclaimed 'age of miracles' were twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, granted super speed and various telekinetic, telepathic, and energy manipulating abilities, respectively.

After retrieving the Scepter, Tony and Dr. Bruce Banner discovered an artificial intelligence within the Scepter's gem and secretly used it to jump-start Tony's dormant peacekeeping program. While the Avengers were celebrating their victory over Hydra, the now sentient program, Ultron, believed that humanity had to be eradicated to save Earth. Using the resources available at Strucker's base to upgrade his body and create an army of battle drones, Ultron recruited the Maximoffs, since they had their own animosity against the Avengers. Tracking the mechanical Great Devil to a salvage yard and obtaining Wakandan Vibranium, the Avenger's assault was halted when Banner's inner monster, the Hulk, came out and went on a rampage.

Worldwide backlash over the resulting destruction, and the fears Wanda's hallucinations incited, sent the team into hiding at a safe house while Thor went to consult with Dr. Erik Selvig, a professor of Theoretical Astrophysics, on the apocalyptic future he saw. In Seoul, Ultron forced Dr. Helen Cho to use her synthetic-tissue technology, together with vibranium and the Scepter's gem, to perfect a new body for him. As he began uploading into the new body, Wanda was able to read his mind; discovering his plan for human extinction, and causing them to turn against him.

Finding Ultron; Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye were able to retrieve the Cradle. Returning to Avengers Tower, Stark tried to convince Banner to activate the synthetic body to use against Ultron. Initially refusing, the two were almost finished, but were then interrupted by Steve and the Maximoff twins. While the Avengers were busy arguing amongst themselves; Tony secretly uploaded his computer system, J.A.R.V.I.S., previously thought to be destroyed by Ultron, into the synthetic body. Upon arriving, Thor used his lightning to activate it.

Calling itself Vision, the demigod explained how he had seen him in his vision, and that the gem embedded in its forehead was one of the six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence. Having been confronted by his creator and creation in Sokovia, Ultron revealed his plan on turning the capital city of Novi Grad into a meteor, lifted by Chitauri technology, to cause global extinction. Despite the assistance of Nick Fury, S.H.I.E.L.D., and War Machine; the Avengers weren't able to stop Ultron from pressing the key. As the city plummeted, Iron Man and Thor were able to overload the machine and shatter the landmass. With the defeat of Ultron, everything he did became collectively known as the Ultron Offensive, and the original Avengers were no more. Bruce flew to an unknown location and was missing, Tony retired, Thor returned to Asgard to research the Infinity Stones, and Hawkeye returned to his family. That left Captain America and Black Widow to train new Avengers: Vision, War Machine, Falcon, and Wanda Maximoff.

The peace had only lasted for a year. Tracking a mercenary named Crossbones to Lagos, Nigeria, the Avengers had to divide and conquer to retrieve the biological weapon he had stolen. While Black Widow and Falcon had recovered the weapon, Capt was saved from Crossbones' suicide-bombing attempt by Wanda, who tried to send the blast skyward, only for it to inadvertently destroy a nearby building and killing innocents.

When Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross visited the New Avengers facility and explained that although they had saved the world many times, the governments of the world could no longer let them be an independent organization. After showing evidence of the collateral damage from the Battle of New York and the Battle of Sokovia, Secretary Ross showed them the Sokovia Accords, a document that required the Avengers to operate under the overseeing of a United Nations panel. The team was divided: Tony supported oversight because of his role in Ultron's creation and Sokovia's destruction, while Steve had more faith in his own judgment than that of the government. In Vienna, the United Nations convened to approve the Sokovia Accords, where a bomb killed King T'Chaka of Wakanda. Security footage indicated that the bomber was James "Bucky" Barnes, better known to the world as the mysterious assassin The Winter Soldier.

Intending to bring in his childhood friend and war comrade, Captain America and Falcon tracked him to Bucharest. Evading the Austrian Special Forces, the two Avengers also had to content with a man clad in a vibranium mesh-suit. All parties being arrested by War Machine, the mysterious pursuer revealed himself to be T'Challa, prince of Wakanda. Being brought to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin, Tony tried to convince Steve to sign the Accords, but refused after learning that Wanda was under house arrest by Vision on his orders. While Barnes was undergoing a psychological evaluation, a power outage occurred, and he was able to break free from his cell. Fighting off Rogers, Wilson, Stark, Romanoff, and T'Challa, Bucky tried to escape in a helicopter, only to be stopped by Rogers.

Sneaking him away, Captain America and Falcon learned that the psychiatrist was the real Vienna bomber and wanted the location of the Siberian Hydra base, where other "Winter Soldiers" were being kept in cryogenic stasis. Not willing to wait for authorization, the two Avengers went rogue. Needing a team of their own to face the opposition of their friends, and possibly other Winter Soldiers, Rogers asked Clint Barton to retrieve Wanda from the New Avengers Facility, and to recruit Scott Lang to their cause. Given thirty-six hours by Ross to bring in Rogers, Wilson, and Barnes, Tony recruited the vigilante Spider-Man while Romanoff recruited T'Challa.

Captain America's plan to take a Quinjet and fly it to Siberia was halted by Iron Man, War Machine, Black Panther, and Black Widow at the Leipzig/Halle Airport. As the two teams fought, Ant-Man provided a distraction that allowed Steve and Bucky to made a break for the jet. Finding Black Widow waiting for them, she stunned the trailing Black Panther to allow the two fugitives to escape. As Iron Man and War Machine followed them, Falcon pursued. Ordered by Rhodes to shoot down Falcon, Vision missed, and hit War Machine's Arc Reactor, sending him plummeting to the ground.

With the battle over; Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, and Wanda were sent to the Raft prison. As Tony went to visit the prisoners, he was informed by his new computer system, F.R.I.D.A.Y. that the Vienna bomber was Helmut Zemo, a former Colonel of EKO Scorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad. Finding out where Steve was from Sam, Tony donned his armor and flew to the Hydra base. As Barnes and Rogers were searching for Zemo, Iron Man arrived and declared a ceasefire. When they found the Winter Soldiers dead, Zemo revealed himself and explained how he wanted revenge on the Avengers for the loss of his family during the Battle of Sokovia. He then showed a video from 1991, in which Barnes, under Hydra control, killed Tony's parents. Demanding to know from Steve if he had known, Iron Man began to try and kill Barnes after a tentative answer from Rogers. After a vicious fight, a bruised and beaten Tony couldn't do anything but watch as Captain America left with a dismembered Bucky. Now, after the aftermath of it all, Tony was trying to explain to Secretary Ross his plan for the Avengers, or rather, what remained of them.

"That's why we need to try again and restart the Avengers initiative." He began as Ross looked at him with intrigued confusion. "We'd obviously use the Accords as the foundation, and then recruit potential heroes and show the world that, even though we're different, we'd use it to protect and avenge any injustice they suffered." Stark finished explaining as the Secretary of State looked at him a bit taken back.

"I'll bring it up at the next U.N. meeting..." The former General said as he got up from his seat and made his walk out of the compound.

Stark being left with a satisfied grin, it didn't last long as he began walking around the New Avengers Facility. He could only feel emptiness as he made his way through the empty base of a once glorious team, a home to his family. Making his way to the main living room, Tony smiled as he remembered how everyone celebrated and enjoyed themselves after the defeat of Hydra at the Avengers Tower. Looking around the room, he found it as empty as his soul, but then found Vision sitting on the couch. Upon closer inspection, the synthetic android was deep in thought as he twirled a chess piece between his fingers.

"Care to share what's on your mind Vision?" Tony asked as he took a seat on the couch adjacent from him. Vision seemed to contemplate his words before speaking.

"Mr. Stark, have you ever made a decision that you knew was for the greater good, but couldn't help but feel horrible dealing with the consequences, even when you knew it was a price that had to be paid?"

Taking in Vision's words, Tony found it a little surprising at how deep the question was, but knew where it was coming from. He was created to be the ultimate body for the mechanical monster Ultron, and was treated as a hostile enemy of the Avengers seconds after being born. It wasn't even through traditional means, his body composed of skin of a pinkish-red hue laced with the incredibly rare, nearly indestructible metal known as vibranium. The synthezoid's build was then completed with one final component: The Mind Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, making Vision not only one of the most powerful beings on Earth, but in the universe. With all that power, the Vision could've easily become one of the greatest threats in the planet's existence, but thanks to him secretly uploading J.A.R.V.I.S. based-codes into Ultron's creation, it gave the android a fondness for humanity and erased any trace of Vision inheriting his 'father's' ideals.

"Sometimes in life, we're presented with options that not everyone is going to agree with. People have different ideas on how to solve it, and sometimes it causes civil war between those people. We try and do the best we can so everybody wins, but I guess there isn't a definite answer for everything." The playboy billionaire philanthropist answered solemnly as Vision looked at him with his bright blue cybernetic eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." He said softly as he went back to staring at the chess piece in his hand.

"No problem Vision."

Even with the powerful stone embedded in his forehead capable of comprehending a vast situation and coming up with the most logical solution, emotions were a whole new concept to grasp for the Vision. The first time he ever felt anything was when the city of Novi Grad was plummeting to realize Ultron's dream, and he could sense one lifeform still in the doomed, evacuated capital city. At the last moment, Vision swooped in and saved the young Sokovian woman. At first, he thought nothing of it than just doing what was right, but over time, that quickly changed.

When the Avengers were presented with evidence of the collateral damage of their actions, he was right there next to her. He could feel the shame and guilt at the devastation her powers had created, and it saddened him. While Iron Man and his team were out apprehending the rogue Captain America and Winter Soldier, Tony had ordered him to stay behind and keep an eye on her. Attempting to lift her spirits in light of recent events, Vision tried to make her a home-cooked meal, but it didn't work out so well since he had never eaten anything before. After discussing their abilities and how they viewed themselves, she attempted to leave for the store so they could have a proper meal, Vision had stopped her, and explained how she was confined to the Facility for her own safety.

Investigating a nearby explosion, Vision realized it was a ruse, and found Hawkeye trying to take her away. Falling into another trap, he quickly escaped and detained the retired Avenger. Before he knew it, his Mind Stone was being controlled by the young woman he was charged to protect. As he was being forced to his knees, he looked into her green eyes and saw sorrow and regret. Before he knew it, he was slammed through the Facility and sent deep underground. When the battle at the airport died down, he went to check on his recovering friend, both apologizing for what they did. That was the last time he saw her before she was taken away to the Raft. It was then that Vision knew the source of all that was plaguing his mind. He missed Wanda. He missed his Queen.

Reaching his executive office, Tony Stark sat down in his chair with a heavy sigh. Rubbing his temples, he tried to put at ease the throbbing headache that was tormenting him. Leaning forward, he looked at the two objects that had been delivered to him shortly after the ordeal at the Siberian facility; a phone and a folded-up letter. Holding the small black phone in hand, Tony slowly rubbed the top as he remembered the final moments of his and Steve's battle. Driven by anger and grief to avenge the death of his parents, Iron Man and Captain America had fought a grueling battle that ended with his armor being disabled.

 _"You don't deserve that shield!" He yelled angrily_

To his surprise, Steve dropped his shield before collecting Bucky and taking their leave. Now that he had recovered from the exhausting fight, Tony had time to reflect on the significance of the end. He could've just taken his shield and friend and walked away, but that wasn't him. He could've taken his shield as a remembrance of everything he had done for his country, but that wasn't it. The truth was that he had left behind his shield out of his friendship to Tony. Despite everything they've been through, the arguments and disagreements that almost escalated into fights between them, they still stuck together to fight for what they believed was right. Unfortunately, the Accords were a disagreement that drove them further apart than ever before. When Steve left his iconic shield, he was reminding Tony that, even though they were on different sides of the law, they'd still be together in the fight against injustice and tyranny. Unfolding the letter, he read its contents once again:

 _"Tony,_

 _I'm glad you're back at the compound; I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess; Individuals. And I'm happy to say for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is way I can't let them down either; Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you Tony, I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but... I can see now I was really sparing myself. I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do, it's all any of us should. So, no matter what, I promise you – if you need us. If you need me, I'll be there._

 _Steve"_

Letting the letter fall back onto his desk, Tony examined the phone again. It was most likely an untraceable disposable so he couldn't be found. That thought got him thinking, when would he make that call? Under what circumstances would he call? And when he did, what would he do when they met again face to face?


End file.
